Back to the Arcade: Part 1
by jo-beagle
Summary: This is a parody of the 1985 film Back to the Future. When Ralph and Vanellope make a 'time machine', the make Felix test it out. But when Felix accidentally does something in the past that changes the future drastically, it's up to him to fix it. Can he get back in time before the whole arcade gets put in jeopardy? Or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I made this story because I love the Back to the Future movies! If you have never seen them then you should check them out :) I will be doing a lot with these movies so don't worry. I'll probably start making a bunch of parody's of other movies mixed with Wreck-It Ralph XD **

**(This also takes place in the arcade but when Ralph gets a time machine from Vanellope, everything goes haywire in the arcade!)**

**Felix will be sort of like Marty McFly and Marty's dad George because his main goal is to save his and Tamora's marriage with the the help of his best friend Ralph who sort of shares that part of Doc Brown with Vanellope because they both make the time machine car. Kind of like the dalorian (SPELL CHECK) from the movies. Also, I don't own anything you recognize. So with that, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Time Traveling**

The time was 11:25 P.M. and Fix-It Felix Jr., along with his beautiful wife of five years Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It, were just about to fall asleep. That was until the phone rang. Felix's eyes shot open at the sound but he didn't want to move. Glancing over at Tamora, he noticed that she had rolled over on her side and buried her head in the soft pillow. sighing, Felix got out of bed and finally answered the phone that rang a good million times it felt like.

"Hello?" Was his tired greeting.

"HIYA HAMMERTIME! Get dressed and get your butt down here to Game Central Station ASAP! Stinkbrain and I have somethin' we want to show you! See you when you get here!"

Before Felix even got the chance to ask Vanellope why he needed to go to Game Central Station, the nine year old hung up the phone leaving Felix as confused as ever. He then hung up the house phone and trudged into his and Tamora's walk in closet. He then grabbed his normal work uniform, plopping his hammer into it's own little spot on his belt, and placed his hat on his head.

Tamora shifted ever so slightly on the queen sized bed. "Mm...Felix? Wh-where are you going, sweetums?" She then glanced at the digital clock on the side of the bed. "It's almost 11:30."

Felix sighed and walked over to his wife who had to stifle a yawn. "Vanellope called because her and Ralph want me to go to Game Central Station. Didn't say way. But I'll be back in no time...okay?" Smiling, Tamora reeled Felix into a long kiss before shoving her husbands hat over his eyes and pushing him towards the door.

Once outside the house, Felix, with a bright honeyglow stained face, tried to take his time while walking out of his game. But despite his small apprehension, Felix _did_ have to admit he was a little giddy as to what Vanellope and Ralph wanted so bad to show him. As long as it wasn't anything that could become the result of his final Game Over, that is.

With all thoughts pushed aside for the moment, Felix entered the station and instantly noticed how dim the lights were. Of course they would be. Who else would be up in the arcade on a normal night when they could be sound asleep in bed or at least relaxing at home. Well, everyone besides a certain wrecker and his nine year old sugar high friend.

Felix let his eyes scan the seemingly barren station as he tried to spot where his two friends were.

"Hey Felix!" Called a sort of deep male voice. That voice obviously belonged to Ralph. But if Ralph was here, then where could Vanellope-

"HEY! HAMMERTIME! OVER HERE!" A much squeakier voice called out to him. Looking in the direction the voice came from, Felix spotted Ralph and Vanellope towards the back end of the station. Sighing, Felix begrudgingly walked towards the pair who's faces were bright with what seemed to be a lot of anticipation.

"Alright you two, it's-" Stopping for a moment, Felix glanced up at the huge clock on the wall. "-11:50. What do you need to show me because I need to hurry home to Tammy before she gets upset and starts to worry about me." With his arms folded, Felix tapped his foot slowly against the ground. Vanellope couldn't help but break out into little fits of loud laughter that filled the station making her voice echo. "Okay, Felix. TA-DA!" The nine year old sang as she glitched over to something that was covered by a tan tarp and ripped it right off; exposing a fairly large, silver kart.

Felix's eyes went wide. "What is that?" He asked in complete awe. Ralph chuckled and patted the car. "Van and I made it the day after I went Turbo. She told me about this idea and I told her that it was crazy. But right after the arcade closed, I went to check up on her and she said that she wanted me to help her. And this was the final copy we came up with in, like, an hour or two."

The handyman looked pretty impressed.

Vanellope giggled; glitching like there was no tomorrow. "We wanted you to try it out!"

"Wait." Felix said rather abruptly. "Why me? And why did you wait so long to show me? If you guys made it five years ago, then wh-" The pair groaned. "Just get int the car already!"

"Just one more question." He said in a squeaky tone. "WHAT!?" Ralph and Vanellope exclaimed in unison. Felix flinched before readjusting himself. "What is it exactly...?" Grinning evilly from ear to ear, Vanellope shoved the keys in Felix's chest while Ralph practically tossed him into the car. Felix looked a bit flustered. Ralph only started the car up and looked Felix in the eye.

"It's a time machine."

...

"What?"

Vanellope rolled her hazel eyes. "A time machine. Ga-doi. T-I-M-E M-A-C-H-I-N-E. Get it?" The handyman only shook his head unbelievably. "What-but-why-"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS! Now, what date would you like to go back to?" Vanellope asked sweetly. Felix just looked like a statue. Unable to move. Frozen to the seat. Ralph sighed. "Not answering? Fine. Vanellope. Set the date to November 2, 2012." They both saw that Felix was about to ask another meaningless question. Vanellope tossed Felix a walkie talkie, slammed the door shut and gave Felix a thumbs up along with Ralph. With the push of a button, the vehicle zoomed through the station and disappeared into nowhere. Only leaving a trail of small flames behind it.

Ralph and Vanellope were stuck to their spots like glue. Only able to stare off into the distance of where the vehicle had gone to. The silence was think in the station until it was broken by Vanellope's little outburst of happiness.

"YEAH! IT WORKED! RALPHIE, IT _WORKED_." Laughing like two mad men, Ralph and Vanellope jumped around Game Central Station nearly waking the somehow sound asleep Surge Protector. This was just way to amazing...

* * *

Felix went barreling into an empty Game Central Station. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop, Felix gasped for air. "My land! What just _happened_?" Rubbing his head, he felt his tool belt start to vibrate. He lifted it out of the socket and clicked the side button. "Vanellope?" He asked.

"Hey Felix! I forgot to tell you something. When you get to the past, if you're not there already, do NOT run into your past self. Ralph said that it could screw up the space time contiminume thingy."

"SPACE TIME CONTINUUM!"

"WHATEVER! Anyway, just stay away from yourself. You can see other people though. Just try not to change anything, okay?"

The handyman's face paled a little bit. But he understood...sort of..."O-okay. I'll see you guys soon...hopefully..." With that, he decided on hiding the car behind a wall that always remained vacant in GCS and left for his game. Trying to think of why he was sent back in time in the first place...

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun dun, dudududu du dunnnnn...**

**Lol, anyway...please leave a review or PM me if you want to. I hope that you guys are at least sort of interested. Also, the next chapter should be up soon. Along with my other stories. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The 30th Anniversary Party**

Felix walked into Fix-It Felix Jr. and noticed that there were a lot of other characters entering his game. Upon remembering the date, Felix realized that this was the night Ralph would come to the party; then go Turbo. But why was Felix the one who was supposed to go back in time? Why couldn't Ralph do it? Or Vanellope?

Anyway, Felix was unsure of where to go. Having no prior knowledge of where exactly he was supposed to hide the car.

He decided at the last minute to just drive it behind a vacant wall the was always unoccupied and walk casually into his game. But then a thought passed through his mind. What if people started to notice the fact that there were two Felix's roaming around the same game. They'd probably think that the game was glitching or something like that. Then they would all be scared as ever to leave Felix's side. Felix only took a deep breath as he tried his hardest to sneak into the game. Upon seeing that the 30th anniversary party had already started, He maneuvered his way around the crowds of people piling into the game.

Ralph hadn't arrived yet. That was good...at least.

But Felix knew that the wrecker would be back from that Bad-Anon meeting anytime now and as soon as he showed up Ralph would go into the pent house causing the whole raucous to occur again. Not thinking much of the consequences, once Felix spotted Ralph come in Fix-It Felix Jr. on the tram, he bounced over to him and greeted him.

"Ralph! Hey buddy!"

Giving the handyman a quizzical look, Ralph squeezed his way out of the tiny, well, tiny for him, cart. "Uh...hi?"

They both stood in an uncomfortable silence until fireworks burst in the sky catching the two of them off guard. Ralph squinted and gasped. "You guys're having a party without me!? Geez, guess I'm really not wanted in this game then..." He trailed off sadly; looking at his feet with his head hung low against his chest. Sighing, Felix let his shoulders relax just a bit. "Actually, the party isn't that great anyway. You wouldn't like it. And besides, Gene might have a problem with it. Just...don't leave again tonight. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I might as well do the same considering the fact that I really don't want to go to the party myself anyway. Might be a downer. Anyway...goodnight Ralph. See you in the morning."

Ralph paused for a moment before smiling.

"Okay Felix, thanks...buddy. See you later and goodnight to you too." They both waved at each other.

Felix then wiped his forehead in relief. Good thing he talked Ralph out of it or else something bad would've hap-

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Felix felt the side of his utility belt vibrate insanely. He cheerfully lifted it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"WHAT DID YOU _DO_ FELIX!?"

Not exactly expecting that form of greeting from the usually peppy sounding nine year old, Felix raised an eyebrow. "Vanellope? Whats wrong?" He started to get nervous. Had he done something wrong? Vanellope's high pitched voice was heard once again in a shrill shriek into the communication device. "YOU JUST MESSED UP THE SPACE TIME COMTINIMUINUM THINGY RALPH TOLD ME ABOUT! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She yelled once more.

Felix flinched. "What? No I didn't-I mean, I shouldn't have. Look, Van, all I did was tell the past Ralph not to go to the anniversary party so he went home." He barley got to finish as Vanellope cut him off with an even shriller scream than before.

"You _WHAT_!? FELIX! That's what we warned you about! You need to fix this! Go get the car and FIX THIS!"

With that final order, Vanellope slammed the communication device on what seemed to be a bedding of sorts making Felix cringe. Felix scrambled out of the game back to where he had left the car.

"Come on, come on, come on..." Felix repeated beneath his breath until it started. Setting the time back to it's set date, Felix left to go back only minuted before. Luckily once he returned, he saw no signs of Ralph yet. He then decided on going into his apartment. He gasped when he saw his other walk into the room wearing his party outfit. Good thing Felix was married to the most dynamite gal ever. Or else he would've never learned how to create such a clean knock out.

He swiftly maneuvered his way across the room, sneaking up behind the other Felix and hitting the side of his neck making him fall to the floor. This seemed weird though. Did he just knock himself out? Well, if he did at least he didn't feel anything. All Felix did was shove his other into the closet and grabbing the spare party outfit from the closet.

Funny. Back home, Felix had put many pictures up of him and his friends. Mostly Tamora and him on a date or something sweet like that. But that was before he married her. Now, he had to make his way into the pent house.

Felix stayed on the dance floor awaiting the bell to ring. And, sure enough, it rang not to long after Felix had hit the dance floor.

"I'll get it, Felix!" Gene said in a 'nice' voice; drink, probably alcoholic, in his hand. He bounced up the steps and opened the door only to be met by the games villain. Slamming the door shut and placing his back to it, Gene stated, "_It's Ralph!_" ,incredulously. Felix ran to the door. "Carry on everyone!" He remembered the first time he had said that; unsure of what to say. Now? He had everything all planned out in his head. Tammy always did tell him that he was great at this sort of thing. And boy did he miss his Tammy Jean more than anything right now.

Opening the door, Felix quickly shut it. "Oh. Hi Ralph. Would you like to come in?" He mentally kicked himself. Back home, he and Ralph had become brothers basically. He really couldn't say 'No' to Ralph.

Ralph raised and eyebrow but slowly grinned. "Wow! Really? Thanks Felix!" He exclaimed happily.

All of the Nicelanders, including Gene, glared at the wrecker as he involuntarily burst into the pent house causing balloons to float in every and any direction. "HEY-OH EVERYBODY!"

Gene crossed his stubby arms angrily and very annoyed. "What is _HE_ doing here, Felix?" The mayor spat. Felix quickly ran in between the two of them before anything serious happened and so no one would get hurt in anyway. "Why don't we just eat some cake?" Felix said happily as he sped towards Mary. After complimenting her catering, Felix and everyone turned their attention towards Ralph who Felix already knew was going to get into it with Gene. So the handyman just minded his own business.

Before they knew it, the cake was smashed and Ralph had left for Tapper's.

Much like last time, Felix had said that it had been a long night and he was calling the part off. After everyone had cleared the pent house, Felix too went back to his own little apartment. He quickly discarded his party wear and changed back into his normal clothing. He then picked the other Felix out from the closet and put him on the bed. Maybe the other Felix would think that he had to much to drink and brush it off. Yeah. That's exactly what he would do.

Felix then felt his belt vibrate once more.

"Hello?" He asked softly. Vanellope seemed just as infuriated now then she did a few hours before. "FELIX! YOU MADE EVERYTHING WORSE! You knocked your old self out! And if he doesn't remember anything by the time he wakes up, then we'll be in HUGE trouble!"

Slapping his face, Felix groaned. "Then what am I supposed to do!?" He exclaimed helplessly. Ralph snatched up the communicator from the raging nine year old and spoke into the voice box. "Do you remember that old movie Back To The Future?" He asked. Felix nodded. "Yeah. Classic movie. Why?"

"Then do you remember what Marty did? He had to help his dad and mom get back together before time ran out and everyone that he was close to was going to fade away forever?" Once more, Felix nodded. Ralph could tell that Felix did so he began where he left off. "That's essentially what's gonna happen if you don't fix this soon. By doing what you did, you just basically knocked some of your memory into oblivion. And until morning when everyone realizes I'm gone, you're gonna have to find a way to make sure that the other Felix goes looking for the other me. Because if he doesn't, then we could be in huge trouble. No friends. No holidays together. No Vanellope. No Calhoun."

"STOP! I get it! I'll fix it! I promise. I don't want to lose any of you guys. Especially Tammy. So i'm gonna fix this. Okay? Yeah...I am going to fix this...I hope..."

* * *

**Hope you guys keep reading. It's late so if I don't post anything by tomorrow then HAPPY HALLOWEEN...In about 10 minutes :P **

**THANKS!**


End file.
